Your Only Friend
by Riverhaze
Summary: Ginny in a desperate attempt to save Harry during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, runs into Voldemort, a man she knows mostly as Tom Riddle. And Voldemort never forgets his victims, particularly ones that got away. GinnyxTom sorta


Ginny took refuge behind Jupiter, or, the model representation of Jupiter. Luna was crouched low among a large patch of stars, the door that lead to the room filled with the glass orbs they had managed to shatter in their escape was rattling as dim witted Death Eaters were throwing themselves at the door. A loud crash and several spilled into the room. Ginny held her breath, not daring to peek around the gas giant, and kept her ears strained to their heavy footsteps.

She heard him coming before she saw him, his breath was loud next to her and she spun around in time for his swipe at her ankle to fall into thin air. A jet of light shot by her and the man, instead hitting near by Pluto, but it did the affect and sent the Death Eater away from her.

"Thanks Luna!" She called to the Ravenclaw who beamed back.

"We have to find the others!" Luna shouted as they dashed between planets for cover, sending curses over their backs. For once Luna had a sane thought that Ginny could agree on and they dashed for the opposite door, only one curse was sent their way and Ginny quickly knocked out the sender. They entered the large circular room paneled with numerous doors, Luna at her side breathing heavily.

"Which way to the others?" Ginny muttered more to herself, the x's that had been brandished over the doors were gone, and as she was turning about on her feet ready to fling a random door open herself, a door to her left burst open and a woman streaked out of it. Luna did a sharp intake of breath as the woman's cackles filled the chamber, she paid them no attention as she dashed through another door, and to Ginny's surprise, Harry came bursting through the same door, fire burned in his eyes as he darted off in the same direction as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Harry!" Ginny called but her call fell to deaf ears as he disappeared through the door. "Luna, you go find the others, I'll go help Harry!" She said quickly to her friend before shooting off in the direction Harry went, ignoring Luna's protests as the mad sense to follow Harry took over. She could not bare the thought of seeing him twisted in agony from Lestrange's favorite cruciatus curse, or, she thought with a sinking heart, seeing his body cold and lifeless. But what good could she do? A teenage witch against a full grown death eater that had killed many?

She drove this doubt out of her mind as she bounded through the steps, following the sound of Bellatrix's laughter and Harry's own howls of rage. What had happened? Her mind raced through the possibilities as she skidded to a stop in front of the lift, which had already been taken. She cursed and jammed the button wildly until a lift slid into view and she jumped in.

Now what? She didn't know where they had gone. With a wild guess she pressed Atrium and the lift hurdled upward, slowing a stop and she spilled out of it, looking around for the familiar black haired boy. She saw him, hiding behind the fountain, she opened her mouth to call out his name, and stopped, her entire voice failed her then. Lord Voldemort stood on the other side of the fountain, his back to her as he gloated to Harry, sending spells that only bounced off parts of the fountain.

Harry looked up and locked eyes with Ginny, fear and shock flooded his features and he made a motion for her to go back into the lift, but it was to late. Voldemort slowly turned around, and Ginny was frozen to the spot, the only sound she heard was the wild beating of her heart. The Dark Lord locked eyes with Ginny and a nasty sneer spread across his face.

He knew her, he never forgot a victim. At first his actions of what he did came back in the form of a dream, only when he had regained his body back. The diary, one of his first Horcrux's, had fallen into her hands and Tom Riddle played the girl into opening the Chamber of Secrets. She had been a good obedient servant at first, but she came from a filthy-blood traitor family and the beliefs her father preached about caught up to her, she had felt _sorry _about killing the Mudbloods. It had amused him when he woke up, almost made up for the wrath he felt at the destruction of his Horcrux. Almost.

"Ginny! Get back!" Fear and concern was laced in Potter's voice, but Ginny was rooted to the spot in horror and fear.

"Don't worry Potter, her death will be quick." Voldemort raised his wand, his mouth twisted in a sneer. Now he'd kill her, she should have died that night in the Chamber, but again _Potter, _he spat inwardly.

"Stupefy!" Ginny shrieked and ripped herself from the spot, dodging a jet of green light as Voldemort cackled. She slid and hid around the jet of a fireplace, Voldemort turned his attention away from her and back to Harry. Ginny gritted her teeth and peeked around the corner, Harry was trapped, her heart raced and she felt helpless. Here she was, about to witness the death of the boy she loved...

Her wand arm shot up in it's own and slammed into the fountain, impeding Voldemort's march and sending his curse bouncing to the ceiling. Bellatrix howled with anger and she began to stand from were she had been watching, and Voldemort's own murderous glare did not help her spirits just then. Yet, she returned the glare with her own, long ago she decided she was not going to be afraid of a beautiful boy, even if he was less so today. A jet of red shot past Voldemort's ear as he raised his wand at Ginny slowly, he spun around howling like a deranged animal, when one of the fountain's creatures jumped in front of Harry and protected him from an onslaught of spells. Bellatrix was thrown back by another and pinned to the ground, thrashing about and calling her Lord's name.

Voldemort ignored her, in frustration he gave up in Harry and turned back to Ginny, who sat only protected by the corner of the fireplace. His snake like eyes glinted venomously, his lips curled into a smile. Behind the flaming red eyes there was a flash of the dark eyes and for a split second, Ginny was back in the Chamber of Secrets, the diary's pages flying on the ground as Tom Riddle emerged from it's depths, and he was watched the life drain from her body. Her lips moved to the word 'Tom' and it came out as a barely audible whisper.

A loud crack shook the hall and Dumbledore shot a burst of flame at the Dark Lord. Abandoning the teenage girl entirely, he hungrily turned to the wizard people dared to compare to him and directed a powerful spell that shot out from his wand like a bolt of lightning. Ginny had enough sense to stay put, but she wanted desperately to find Harry and haul him to safety. By the end of the duel, the golden fountain lay in ruins, jets of water still pathetically spurted out. Slowly, Ginny crawled out from her spot, Harry locked eyes with her, still pinned by one of the figures.

Ginny did not hear what what said as she was relieved that Harry was alright, but what she saw next made her stomach drop through the floor. Voldemort jumped _inside _of Harry. Screams of agony bounced off the walls as Harry writhed about, Dumbledore fell to Harry's side in desperation and could only watch. Ginny stood up on shaking knees, holding onto the mantle for support. Harry's head snapped back one last time and fell down, gazing at no one in particular, but it wasn't Harry. The dark murderous gaze of Voldemort leered back.

Ginny felt as if she had drunk an entire vat of acid, her stomach heaved but nothing came out. No, this was wrong, as if she had seen a unicorn laying a thick pool of silver blood the image made her whole world crumble into smithereens. She wanted to scream for that monster to get out of Harry, to leave him alone and end his obsession. The possessed Harry looked slowly at Dumbledore then to Ginny, a sick smile of triumph turned the corners of his lips upwards. And then, it hit her. The dark hair, the unnatural good looks, the only thing that was off was their height. Harry looked like Tom Riddle.

Ginny's world swayed sickeningly, she missed the soft words Dumbledore spoke that sent Harry thrashing about. Screams of 'I hate you' filled the air, his body contorted and with a great exhale, Voldemort jumped out of Harry's body, a look of disgust filled his monstrous face.

"I-is that V-v-voldermort!" A voice called. Ginny turned to see a pack of Ministry workers with Fudge at the center, staring horror struck at the scene, their faces not unlike her own when she first saw them. Inwardly she smirked, how were they going to paint Harry and Dumbledore as crazed lunatics now with Voldemort staring them dead in their faces? The man in question crossed the space between him and his faithful servant Lestrange, who was still pinned down. He grabbed her and in a whirl of black and green, was gone.

_Line Break_

Ginny sat against the windowsill, staring out of one the common room's window at the lazy summer afternoon. Her clothes were tucked away and her trunk filled with her school things, all that was left was the end of term feast. The events in the Department of Mysteries had made her and the other five DA members mini celebrities. Numerous times she had been asked to retell the story, so she took her last days at Hogwarts holed up in the common room. She was not the only one, Harry was sitting stony faced and staring into the fire.

He had lost his godfather Sirius to Bellatrix, Ginny wished she could say something to him, but she hardly knew the man. He had been nice and polite to her when she stayed at his house, but other than that he had spent most of his time doting on Harry. Sirius had been his only parental figure, and just like that, gone. Immense sorrow for the boy swept over her, she had come close to loosing her father earlier that year, but what was her pain like compared to his? She decided it'd be best to leave him alone, she sighed sadly, like she always did.

Her nightmares started again though, on the next night after the Battle. She could not sleep the first night, but collapsed from exhaustion later, and dreamed of the cold cruel laugh taunting her as she lay unable to move on the cold stone floor of the Chamber, Tom Riddle held her small round face, but his warm human hands elongated and whitened, and slowly Tom Riddle morphed into Lord Voldemort, laughing as he watched her die. She awoke as he raised his wand to snuff her out.

She had poured her soul out to him, and in turn, he said he poured his soul back into her. Was it possible, like Harry, that a part of Voldemort clung onto her, forever frozen into the handsome teenage wizard? But, she reminded herself, Harry had destroyed the object that carried that Voldemort. She eyed Harry once more as he got up and silently walked the stairs to his dormitory. There were long stretches of time when she completely forgot about her horrible first year, but whenever she felt depressed or highly emotional about anything, she'd go crashing back down into her nightmares and visions of Tom Riddle.

Harry returned, but on stiff legs he went straight for the portrait hole. She watched him go suspiciously, as if at any moment Voldemort would pop out of him again. 'No, stop it,' She hissed, Harry was Harry despite the fact that every time she looked him in the eye she feared the dark malevolent glint would be looking back.

"Ginny! There you are! Are you coming to the feast?" Hermione strolled over minutes later and Ginny looked up at her friend in astonishment.

"Uh, yeah, I'll come with." She said, trying to sound excited but she sounded shrill instead. Hermione's face narrowed with concern for a brief moment, but ignored it as the two accompanied by Ron, made their way to the end of term feast. Ginny took her seat mindlessly, tuning out Hermione and Ron's usual banter. She noticed Harry's absence and pushed it out of her mind. Dean and Seamus took seats next to her, Dean smiled warmly at her and she beamed back. He had been very kind to her these last few days and helped keep her mind off of the visions that plagued her. Harry rushed in then and took a seat quickly opposite Ron, giving them a look not to ask as Dumbledore rose and the Hall fell silent.

* * *

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter!**

i started re-reading the series as i always do in the summer, and i finished the chamber of secrets the other day and my mind started whirling. i looked up ginnyxtom fics, and none of them were really what i was looking for, so i cranked out this

i rather like it, a great debut as my first harry potter fic :3 (cant believe it took me this long to write one, as i hold the series near and dear to my heart like most fans)

reviews are appreciated, i sense more of a story here and im not sure if i should continue


End file.
